


Embrace Eternity

by OpalizedBone



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Before Ilos, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Mind Meld, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Sweet, Vaginal Fingering, Xenophilia, i love them, i will never be over shiara, just another first time fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalizedBone/pseuds/OpalizedBone
Summary: Liara hummed into her folds, drawing Shepard’s clit further into her mouth. She flicked her tongue over the tip, and Shepard writhed, trying not to buck too harshly in fear of knocking Liara off-center. Liara’s tongue painted circles around her, and Shepard felt the beginnings of another orgasm already creeping towards her--her second orgasm always came quicker than the first. Over and over, Liara’s tongue pressed and flicked and circled, Shepard’s thighs quivering, core tightening. Bucking her hips, Shepard cried out, pleasure rising, muscles shaking.“Please don’t stop,” Shepard gasped, back arching. Jogged her hips to Liara’s rhythm, spread her slick over her face. Fingers tightening on Liara’s crest, Shepard cried out, feeling herself hurtling towards a cliff.~just another first-time fic between femshep and Liara before Ilos. i know it's been done before, but i wanted to try my hand at it because i love these two so, so much :')





	Embrace Eternity

Commander Shepard was sitting at her terminal, reviewing messages. The Normandy was due to arrive on Ilos within a solar day, and her stomach was alive with nerves. She stared blankly at the screen, her thoughts going a mile a minute.

 

Shepard’s racing mind was interrupted by the sound of her cabin’s door opening. She turned to see Liara walking in, looking nervous. Immediately, Shepard felt her mood lighten at seeing her...what? What was she, exactly? Squadmate? Friend? Something more? They weren’t official, but Shepard certainly felt closer to Liara than she thought possible, and it seemed to her that Liara felt the same. They’d talked about it, of course, but this was new territory for LIara, and their mission against Saren and the Geth didn’t leave much room for romance.

 

“Shepard? May I speak with you?” Liara asked, wringing her hands in front of her--a nervous habit, one that she’d had for as long as Shepard knew her.

 

“I was just thinking about you,” Shepard replied honestly, getting up to face Liara directly. She rarely had a thought without Liara in it, these days.

 

“I have been thinking about you too,” Liara said, her voice low. “And what we are about to face.”

 

Shepard’s heart ached for Liara; she’d already lost her mother, been torn away from her archeology work, and thrown into Shepard’s life with little warning. She was so inexperienced with battle; Shepard still remembered teaching her how to better hold her pistol. She was more innocent than the rest of the team, only attacking when she had to, and Shepard felt guilty for dragging her into this war. Before she could say anything, Liara forged on.

 

“I do not know what is going to happen on Ilos. I hope we will stop Saren, of course, but part of me fears we are already too late.” Liara took a slight breath and looked into Shepard’s eyes, and Shepard saw the insecurity, the fear there. “There is something I must tell you, in case we fail.”

 

“We’re not going to fail,” Shepard shook her head, rushing to comfort Liara. She reached out to take one of Liara’s hands in hers. “I promise.”

 

“Please, I am not looking for comfort.” Liara smiled slightly, and the sight of those full lips curving into a grin had Shepard’s mind more at ease and heart beating faster. “Saren might already have the conduit. It is time to be completely honest with each other.”

 

Here Liara grew serious, blue eyes searching Shepard’s face.

 

“These could be our last moments together. Our last chance to show each other how we feel. I want this to be special,” Liara murmured, stepping closer to her.

 

Shepard felt like fireworks were exploding in her chest, but she forced herself to wait, to take a moment and make sure. She wanted Liara to want this, not to do it because she felt she had to.

 

“We don’t have to do this,” Shepard assured her, rubbing her thumb over Liara’s knuckles. “Not unless you’re sure.”

 

“I have never been more sure of anything in my life,” Liara said, smiling once more. She looked beautiful in the dim light of Shepard’s cabin, and she felt her heart soar. Her next words would stay with Shepard for a lifetime. “Will you join with me, Shepard? Let our bodies and minds unite?”

 

“Just tell me what to do,” Shepard murmured, pressing closer. She meant to reassure Liara, to let her go at her own pace, but it seemed Liara didn’t need any help on that part.

 

Liara’s hands circled Shepard’s neck, tangling in her hair and pulling the taller human down into a fierce kiss. Their lips met, and Shepard spared enough brainpower to think ‘ _finally’_ before getting lost in Liara’s mouth. Her lips were cool and smooth under her own, and she wrapped her arms around Liara’s waist, pulling her flush against herself. Liara made a small noise in her throat as Shepard gripped her hips, and suddenly all Shepard could focus on was Liara, the feel of her in her arms, the smell of her skin and the softness of her suit against her palms. All thoughts of the war fled from her mind, all her worry and fear and doubts banished in favor of learning how best to touch Liara, how to get her to moan, how she’d _taste._

 

Shepard’s hands roamed Liara’s back, dragging her ever closer. Liara’s mouth opened on a gasp as Shepard began pulling her backwards towards the bed, and she took the opportunity to lick along Liara’s lower lip. She tasted like sweet mint and some unnameable fruit, and Shepard couldn’t help but let a small groan escape her chest. The back of her knees hit the edge of the mattress, and she pulled back slightly, panting.

 

“Liara, are you sure?” Shepard murmured, holding Liara’s face in her palm. “I don’t want to move too quickly for you.”

 

Liara’s pupils were blown wide, the mesmerising blue of her irises already several shades darker than usual as she met Shepard’s gaze. She smiled, catching Shepard’s hand with her own and turning to place a kiss at the center of her palm.

 

“I am sure, Shepard,” Liara answered, her voice low and slightly shaky. “I have wanted this for a very long time...you will just have to show me what to do.”

 

“Don’t worry, Liara,” Shepard said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “We’ll go as slowly as you want. This is new for me, too.”

 

“That is comforting to hear,” Liara confessed, shuffling closer. “But please, I want to continue.”

 

Shepard smiled at her new lover, sliding her hand around to gently grip the back of her fringe. Liara made a surprised, appreciative noise as Shepard’s fingers ran over the grooves there, and Shepard made a mental note of their sensitivity as she guided Liara into another kiss.  Liara’s tongue slid along her lips this time, and Shepard moaned slightly, opening her mouth eagerly. She let her fingers explore the ridges on Liara’s crown, drawing whimpers from her mouth, which she eagerly swallowed down.

 

Pulling back, Shepard kissed the corner of Liara’s mouth, then her cheek, her jaw, down to her throat. She laved her tongue along a dip in her neckfolds, and the sound that came from Liara nearly made her melt.  She paused there, sucking slightly, and revelled in how Liara arched against her, moaning louder.

 

“Shepard!” Liara breathed, and Shepard wanted to commit that sound to her memory forever. Her fingers left Liara’s fringe to find the zipper of her jumpsuit, pulling it eagerly down. Liara’s hands tightened for a moment on her shoulders as she gently pushed the offending garment down her arms, then left to pull the sleeves off completely. The jumpsuit pooled around Liara’s waist, revealing a simple grey sports bra, but she could have been wearing the finest lingerie for how Shepard looked at her.

 

“You’re beautiful, Liara,” Shepard murmured, leaning in to kiss along her bared shoulder. Liara looked like she felt her knees were going to buckle, but she shakily reached out to get to work on Shepard’s shirt, finding hidden zippers and buttons and beginning to undo them. Shepard helped, and then finally pulled the shirt off over her head. Her dog tags clinked gently as they fell back down over her compression shirt, the last barrier between Shepard’s skin and Liara.

 

 _“You_ are beautiful,” Liara said, dark eyes tracing over Shepard’s form, and Shepard was suddenly aware of the warmth pooling between her legs, slick making her panties cling. Shepard reached for Liara, kissing her collarbone as she pushed her jumpsuit down, down over her hips until it could fall to the floor and pile around Liara’s shoes, which she kicked off eagerly. Shepard drew back again to look at her prize, her long legs and soft curves, her smooth blue skin and rapidly-growing blush. Gently, Shepard guided her to sit on the bed and scoot back, then stood to remove the rest of her uniform, stripping down until she was left in nothing but her underwear and dog tags.

 

She could hear Liara’s breath hitch as she crawled over the mattress to join her, kissing along her stomach, between her breasts, up to her mouth. Liara gave a shaky sigh into her mouth as their lips met once more, her fingers threading through Shepard’s hair. She could feel Liara combing through the locks, letting the texture run through her fingers, and pulled back slightly to gaze down at her new lover with a soft smile.

 

“It’s so strange,” Liara murmured, eyeing her hair as she played with it. “It’s softer than I imagined.”

 

“Mm,” Shepard hummed, happy to see Liara enjoying herself. She let Liara explore for a moment before leaning in and licking along her throat. Liara’s head fell back with a soft gasp, and the fingers in her hair tightened reflexively.

 

“Oh,” Liara breathed as Shepard reached up and ran her fingers over her crest. Shepard trailed her fingertips along the back of her head, under the main crest, and felt Liara tense and arch under her, a louder moan falling from her lips.

 

“Does that feel good?” Shepard whispered against her neck, smiling.

 

“Shepard--yes,” Liara gasped, clutching her tighter. Shepard pressed harder, marvelling at how Liara writhed under her. “Please, touch me.”

 

“I am touching you,” Shepard couldn’t help but tease, pressing open-mouthed kisses along Liara’s collarbone.

 

“Shepard!” Liara moaned, using her grip in her hair to try to guide her lower. “Please.”

 

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” Shepard murmured, beginning to kiss down her chest. Her bra soon got in the way, but Shepard amused herself by stroking along her crest as she kissed the part of her chest she could reach. Liara’s movements slowly became more frantic, and before long she was panting.

 

“Sit up,” Shepard finally relented, moving to allow Liara to do so. She pulled Liara’s bra off over her head and pressed her back to the bed, leaning down to kiss her again as she finally palmed one breast. Liara moaned against her lips, dragging her closer by the hair and deepening the kiss. Shepard could feel the hard peak of her nipple pressed to her palm, and pinched it gently, rolling it between two fingers. Liara gasped into the kiss, arching her back, and Shepard bit her lower lip gently.

 

Shepard moved to kiss her throat, sucking gently on the skin there, and then moved down, sprinkling kisses over the expanse of her chest. She looked up at Liara as she reached her breast, finding the asari looking right back at her. Her brows were drawn together in a beautiful expression of bliss, her eyes darker than Shepard had ever seen them, and she felt her core clench at how gorgeous she was. Wasting no more time, Shepard drew Liara’s nipple into her mouth, circling the hard bud with her tongue. Liara’s head fell back with a deep moan of pleasure, and her back arched, pushing more flesh into Shepard’s mouth. She played with her other nipple with her hand, determined to give Liara all the pleasure she could.

 

“Mm...Shepard,” Liara moaned, clinging to her bare shoulders. One of her legs wrapped around Shepard’s hip, dragging her core along her lower stomach, and Shepard was shocked at the wet heat she felt there. She switched sides, giving her other nipple the same treatment.

 

“You’re gorgeous,” Shepard pulled back enough to breathe, ducking down to suck at the skin on one breast. She bit gently, sucking harsher for a moment, wanting to leave a mark, and when she pulled back, there was a small purple hickey. She felt a surge of possessiveness at the sight, and leaned in to leave another one on the other breast. Liara squirmed under her, breath hitching, and Shepard relented, pressing a kiss to the bruised flesh. “I want to make you mine…”

 

“You already have me,” Liara whispered, and Shepard’s heart flipped. She kissed her way up to press a kiss to Liara’s mouth.

 

“I want to taste you,” Shepard murmured, and she heard Liara’s breath hitch. “Is that okay?”

 

“I--oh, Goddess,” Liara stammered. “I mean I--yes, please…” A deep purple blush spread across Liara’s face, but her eyes swirled even darker and she bit her lip with a small smile. Shepard smiled back, kissing her briefly, before beginning to trail her way down Liara’s body. She paused at her stomach, fluttering kisses along her softness, swirling her tongue over one hipbone, making Liara gasp and squirm. She peeled her underwear down long legs, tossing it to the floor and settling between her legs.

 

Shepard kissed along Liara’s thigh, marvelling at the soft, smooth scales there, sucking gently as she moved closer and closer to where Liara needed her most. Liara’s hands were tangled back into her hair, combing through and pulling gently. She switched legs, trailing open-mouthed kissed along her soft flesh, before finally reaching her center.

 

Liara was dripping wet, her navy folds slick and puffy in the dim light. Shepard couldn’t help but feel proud of her handiwork so far as she gently spread her prize apart with her thumbs.

 

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Shepard murmured, glancing up at Liara. She was watching her with a deep blush on her cheeks and her lower lip caught between her teeth. “May I?”

 

“ _Please,_ Shepard,” Liara managed to get out, her hips raising towards Shepard’s face. Shepard slipped her arms around Liara’s thighs, gripping her hips tightly as she leaned in and slowly cleaned up the lines of slick spread along her outer lips and thighs. Liara made a small, frustrated noise, and Shepard relented, leaning in and parting her folds with a long, languid swipe. Liara cried out, her head falling backwards. Her taste spread through Shepard’s mouth, sweet and tangy, and Shepard moaned alongside her, pressing in closer.

 

Shepard held Liara in place as she swiped her tongue from entrance to top, nuzzling in to try to find her clit. It was different than a humans’--lower and more ridge-like--but the way Liara arched and cried out her name told Shepard it was just as sensitive. She drew it into her mouth, sucking gently as she rolled her tongue over the tip, and Liara’s thighs shuddered on either side of her head.

 

“Shepard!” Liara rasped, fingers tightening in her hair. “Oh, _Goddess!_ ”

 

Shepard watched her face as she pleasured her, circling her clit with the tip of her tongue for a few moments before dragging down to delve into the source of her slick. Liara’s hips bucked in her grip, trying to establish a rhythm, and she loosened her grasp enough to allow her rock her hips against her face, painting her with her abundant wetness. Shepard moaned into her folds, following her rhythm as she writhed on the bed.

 

Liara’s hands were holding her in place against her sopping core, but Shepard managed to bring one hand up to cradle her, slicking her fingers against her folds.

 

“Inside?” Shepard broke away just long enough to gasp, and Liara glanced down, eyes nearly overcome with black.

 

“Sl-slowly,” Liara nodded, and Shepard eased one finger inside, the way made easy by Liara’s slick. Liara bit her lip, hips grinding down to take her fully. “It’s--it’s good, please...keep going.”

 

Her voice was high and breathless, but eager, nothing but want and pleasure in her tone, so Shepard pressed two inside, curling to hook against her swollen front wall. Liara cried out, hips bucking against her, and Shepard hurried to steady her with her tongue on her clit, holding her in place with her free hand.

 

Shepard circled her clit with her tongue, sucking gently, as she pumped her fingers in and out of her heated core. Liara was moaning near constantly, her hips beginning to stutter out of their rhythm, and Shepard felt a strange, foreign tickling in the back of her mind.

 

“Shepard, pl-please,” Liara cried. “Please, embrace eternity with me…”

 

Shepard realized all at once what the strange pressure in her mind was, and nodded eagerly against Liara. Liara shuddered, her mind overflowing into Shepard, a sudden flood of lust and pleasure and throbbing, wet heat threatening to spill out. Shepard did her best to keep going as she melded with Liara, feeling everything Liara did, suddenly swept along to the brink of orgasm. She gasped into Liara’s flesh as the feelings doubled, tripled, feeding off each other and ratcheting the pleasure up and up and up.

They fell over the edge together, Shepard pulled along for the ride thanks to the meld, and screamed their pleasure. Liara’s fingers locked Shepard in place between her thighs as she came, calling out Shepard’s name as she did, her muscles quivering. Shepard moaned into her core as her muscles locked up tight in a sympathetic orgasm, her hips rocking against the bed to the same rhythm as Liara’s. Their pleasure rose and fell in waves, unwilling to give them up, and it took a long time for their climax to end.  When it finally did, Liara withdrew her mind with a last, parting caress of wordless bliss.

 

Sitting up, Shepard stripped her ruined panties down her legs, yanked her bra off, and wiped her mouth on her hand before crawling up over Liara, pressing kisses along her skin as she went. Liara hummed tiredly, gently guiding Shepard’s face to press their mouths together. Her tongue darted out to lick along Shepard’s lip, and she pulled back slightly.

 

“I can taste myself on you,” Liara said, and Shepard _knew_ she wasn’t trying to sound so alluring, but her voice was low and raspy from her screams and Shepard’s core clenched wantonly.

 

“Mm, you taste _amazing_ ,” Shepard murmured back, kissing her again. Liara pulled her in closer and then tipped her to the side, coming out on top.

 

“I suspect you might taste even better,” Liara pulled back to say, her face blushing deep purple when she realized what she said. “Tha-that is, if it’s o-okay? I don’t mean to presume, but I--”

 

“Liara,” Shepard interrupted her gently. “You don’t have to, but I’d love it if you did.”

 

“I want to,” Liara insisted, pressing her face into the crook of Shepard’s throat. “I just...you might have to tell me how.”

 

“Just do what feels right,” Shepard told her, running her hands along her back gently. “I’ll tell you if I don’t like something.”

 

“Oh-okay,” Liara said, and Shepard felt her nod against her neck. “I can do that.”

 

Liara began kissing down her chest, slowly making her way down to one breast. She paused before reaching her nipple, sucking lightly on a patch of skin, and brought her hand up to palm her breast gently. Shepard moaned slightly to encourage her, and Liara’s movements grew a little more confident, pinching her nipple softly. Shepard’s resulting moan was less affected, and she trailed one arm up to gently run her fingers along Liara’s crest. She felt Liara moan against her chest before she finally moved to lap over one nipple, circling the tip with her tongue. Shepard noted distantly that she felt cooler than a human, and wondered absently if asari were cool-blooded, before the gentle suction pulled her back to the present.

 

“Mm,” Shepard sighed, arching her back under Liara’s careful attention. Liara sucked on her peak, nibbling gently, before kissing her way across to Shepard’s other breast and offering the same attention. She began making her way down Shepard’s stomach, and Shepard sighed, shifting on the mattress and spreading her legs, hoping to entice Liara further. Liara settled on her stomach between Shepard’s legs, peppering kisses across her abdomen. Shepard held on to her crest, resisting the urge to push her down, wanting Liara to feel comfortable enough to do it herself.

 

Liara paused when she reached the apex of her thighs, running her fingers over the patch of hair there. Shepard could practically see the scientist in her analyzing it.

 

“It’s different than on your head,” Liara offered a small smile before pressing a kiss to the thatch of hair. Shepard couldn’t help the way her hips jumped, trying to get Liara where she needed her. Liara’s eyes widened slightly, and Shepard could see darkness swirling in them once more.

 

“Liara, please…” Shepard murmured, and Liara wrapped her arms around Shepard’s thick thighs. She kissed along the inside of one thigh, eyeing her core with lust-darkened eyes. Shepard could feel how wet she was, probably wetter than she could remember being in recent memory, and couldn’t seem to stop her hips from rolling gently.

 

Finally, Liara bent down, dragging her tongue through Shepard’s folds. Shepard threw her head back, fingers tightening on Liara’s crest, and moaned. She felt Liara pause for just a moment before giving a low, appreciative moan and diving into her work with enthusiasm.

 

She gave a long lick up, circling Shepard’s clit, then back down to dive in and out, in and out. Shepard moaned, rocking her hips slightly. Liara’s mouth was smooth and wet against her, sparks sliding along her spine, and she cried out as Liara found her clit and sucked.

 

“Shit, Liara!” Shepard gasped, pressing her hips up. “That feels so good…”

 

Liara hummed into her folds, drawing Shepard’s clit further into her mouth. She flicked her tongue over the tip, and Shepard writhed, trying not to buck too harshly in fear of knocking Liara off-center. Liara’s tongue painted circles around her, and Shepard felt the beginnings of another orgasm already creeping towards her--her second orgasm always came quicker than the first. Over and over, Liara’s tongue pressed and flicked and circled, Shepard’s thighs quivering, core tightening. Bucking her hips, Shepard cried out, pleasure rising, muscles shaking.

 

“Please don’t stop,” Shepard gasped, back arching. Jogged her hips to Liara’s rhythm, spread her slick over her face. Fingers tightening on Liara’s crest, Shepard cried out, feeling herself hurtling towards a cliff.

 

She looked down and saw Liara’s eyes locked on her face, darkness whirling across the blue, and gasped. Shepard felt that tickle in the back of her mind again, Liara requesting entrance, and she nodded frantically, wanting to share everything with Liara.

 

“Meld with me,” Shepard asked, panted, her limbs quivering, sweat beading on her forehead. “Please, Liara.”

 

Liara rushed into her mind, filling every part of her with adoration and lust. Shepard cried out, going rigid, trembling, head thrown back. She could taste herself through the meld, feel how soaked she was, the shaking of her thighs, the wet silk of her folds. The meld allowed Liara to understand what felt best for Shepard, and Liara adjusted her strokes to give her exactly what she needed.  Pleasure crashed through her, and she nearly screamed her climax, feeling Liara hurtle over the edge with her. White exploded behind closed eyelids, bliss cresting higher and higher as she shattered, shaking apart at Liara’s touch. Her tongue never stopped dragging along her core as she rode the waves, shuddering, sweat glistening on her skin.

 

Eventually, pleasure burned into overstimulation, and she pressed gently on Liara’s forehead. Liara pulled back, panting slightly, and wiped her mouth off. She kept the meld going, a shallow bond between the two of them, as she slowly crawled over Shepard’s limp form and buried her face in her shoulder. Shepard drew in deep breaths, attempting to steady her pounding heart, before gently lifting Liara into a soft kiss. Their meld petered out slowly, with soft touches and lingering warm feelings coming from both of them.

 

“Goddess, that was…” Liara sighed, and then settled against Shepard with a huff, apparently too tired to finish her sentence.

 

“Amazing,” Shepard supplied softly, pulling Liara into her arms. They fit together like they were made for each other.

 

“Whatever happens tomorrow, I am glad I shared that with you,” Liara confessed quietly, and Shepard felt her heart give a funny jolt. But she was cuddled with Liara and floating on the afterglow high, and so let the feeling pass without incident.

 

“Me, too,” Shepard said, running her hand slowly along Liara’s spine. “I’m glad you came to speak with me.”

 

“I am too,” Liara chuckled against her throat. “I am glad to be here.”

 

“I’m glad you’re here, too,” Shepard murmured, a yawn cracking her sentence. “Stay with me? I could use a nap.”

 

“That sounds lovely,” Liara admitted, snuggling in closer to her. Shepard smiled, pulling her closer. A quick flick of Liara’s biotics brought the blanket over their entwined forms, and they settled in, drifting off to sleep in each other’s arms. When they woke, they had work to do, but for the moment, they were at peace.


End file.
